


Heart-Stopping Fear

by starstruckroman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and updated just earlier, but not canon-compliant, its kinda angsty but idk not that good, this is a little short thing i wrote on my way to school today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckroman/pseuds/starstruckroman
Summary: Peter Parker likes to think he's okay.But he's definitely not.He's struggling, but it takes some time to admit it.





	Heart-Stopping Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's so short!! I might write a proper fanfic, but for now I had this idea during a creative writing test at school (took it almost word-for-word from the test, to the best of my memory bc I have no access to the first work. However, the original fic is based after Homecoming, this one after Endgame, however not entirely canon-compliant)  
> READ THE TAGS PLEASE!!  
> In this fic, Peter has a panic attack! Please be careful everyone, and if you think it would cause you distress to read, please don't read!! I don't want you guys causing distress to yourselves haha!

Peter Parker liked to pretend he was fine.  
He knew he wasn't, if the inability to breathe whenever Titan or dust was mentioned was anything to go by.  
So when Peter's sitting on a random roof, hyperventilating and crying because he was triggered into the seventh panic attack this week, he numbly decided that he needed help.  
So, with violently shaking hands, Peter texted Tony Stark.  
'i need help. no dngr. karen will tell u where i am'  
Peter - with difficulty - made Karen send his location to Tony. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked, letting out soft whines, "I don't wanna go," gracing his ears and making him slip further away from reality.  
He was back on Titan. His senses were going haywire; danger. He looked around but saw no offender.  
Then people started crumbling, turning to dust.  
Panic hit Peter as he realised he would be one of them. He stared, with mute horror, as they all disappeared. His senses freaked out; it was his time.  
"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good."

Tony landed on the roof, only to hear a phrase burnt into his heart. He shook his head; Peter needed him, he couldn't panic. He left the suit and stepped closer. "Pete, kiddo, listen to me. You're on Earth, in Queens. Everyone is safe, there is no harm being done. We're safe, Pete."

Peter scrambled back, heading dangerously close to the roof edge.  
"Peter!"  
He heard his name and froze. "M-Mr. Stark?"  
"Yeah that's right bud, the one and only. Now Pete, if you could breathe in with me I'd really appreciate it, okay? Can you breathe in for four seconds?"  
Peter obliged, taking a shaky breath in. He blinked, and the Titan scene was gone, and he was back on Earth with Tony.  
"Hold it for seven seconds, please?"  
Petter nodded, folding his trembling hands into his lap. He counted slowly, waiting for another instruction.  
"Breathe out for eight seconds, you're doing great Pete."  
Peter exhaled slowly, looking up at Tony with tear-filled eyes. He felt exhaustion hit him like a truck. He slowly folded forward into Tony's lap, still shaking. "'M sorry..."  
"Don't ever apologise for something like this. You couldn't help it." Tony wrapped his arms around peter, and the two lay there on the roof, Tony whispering encouraging words of comfort into Peter's ear.  
A few minutes later Peter was calmer, and his shaking had lessened a bit. "Mr. Stark?" He asked, tentatively.  
"Yes, Pete?"  
Peter hesitated, unsure of how to word his question. "It- it won't happen again, right?"  
His trembling voice made Tony's heart clench. "I promise you it won't, okay Pete? Th- he's far away from us, he won't harm us again, okay?"  
Peter exhaled shakily, gently tugging a hand through his hair and nodding. "Okay. Thank you, Mr. Stark."  
"It's no problem, Peter."


End file.
